Livin' the good life
by fangluvr4eva
Summary: What happens when Mullet Fingers falls for a friend? Rated T for some mild language.


**_ Hey, I know in Hoot fanfics, a billion people are about Roy and Beatrice, or Roy and Mullet Fingers (No offense, that's just disgusting, sorry) So, anyway, the relationship in this story is _**

**_Beatrice AND... MULLET FINGERS! Who cares if their "brother and sister?" They're step siblings. SO. Okay so the story's told in Mullet Finger's point of view. _**

**_ :) ENJOY!!!_**

**_ Mullet Finger's POV_**

I left three mullets in Roy's shoe. This was important. I met him with the boat right behind his house. I took him way out to this little island called Izaro about a mile and half out at sea. There was no way anyone was going to hear us. "Okay, Mullet, what's this about?" Roy asked about 50 feet away from the island. "I'll tell you when we get there, now shut up." I snapped. He helped me pull the dinghy up on the sand where it wouldn't drift off. He grabbed two cokes from the mini fridge I kept on it. We plopped down on the sand and just sat. "So what's this all about?" Roy finally broke the silence. "You ready? Are you _sure_ you want to know?" "Yeah." Okay then. He asked for it. "I really, really, _really, _like someone." "Who?" "Bea." "WHAT?! NO. NO. You can't like Bea!" He stood up and started pacing back and forth on the sand in front of me. "You can't like Beatrice. You can't, you can't, YOU CANNOT LIKE BEATRICE JENSEN! _**AU: I didn't know her last name so I just thought one up. Tell me if you know it :)**_

"Okay! What's wrong with me liking Bea?" I asked. "What's wrong? What's WRONG??? Dude. She's your SISTER. EW." "No she's not! She's my _step_ sister. Big deal. So her dad and my mom are married, that doesn't mean we're blood related!" I protested from the sand. "Fine. Fine. Go ahead. Like her as much as you want to, but she's got a boyfriend. He's big. Real big. Good luck getting past him." He calmly stated. "Who? Wait. Bea has a boyfriend? I don't remember you telling me this! Either of you!" I cried. "She didn't want you to know. She thought you'd get all protective big brother on her. She was right. Only, not really 'brotherly'" He said in a factual voice. "SO?! Who is he? What is he? Is he tall? Is he fat? Is he strong?" I threw out question after question. "You are going to absolutely kill me for this." He muttered. "Oh, my god. It better not be you." I spit out. "No, no, don't worry it's not me. It's my friend. Derrick. He's my school best friend. Since before I met you two. He's been kind of weird since they started dating. I don't think she likes him much." He says. "Phew. Good. Okay, I feel better now." I drained my coke, then tossed it in the dinghy. It was getting late. "I'd better get you home." I said after a long while. "Yeah." He wasn't talking much. Not a good sign. That meant he was thinking. Even worse. We hopped in the boat and got going. I turned on the portable radio, and got some Jimmy Buffet. I love him. We got to his house around 5:30. Crap. That meant Bea was coming around at six, she always does. "Later, dude." I said. "Later." He said as he got off. I turned the boat around and headed to the boat yard. "See you soon!" I yelled. He waved. I looked at my awesome waterproof watch Bea gave me for my fourteenth. 5:51. SHIT. I rammed the motor into full speed, somewhere around 8 or 9 knots. I had to slow down once I got to the boatyard, but I made it to the boat in time. I threw on a clean shirt and lay down on the bed. I heard her walk down the stairs to my little cabin. I look up, looking like I was sleeping. Holy crap, her eyes were red.

"Bea, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it."  
"Was it the Derrick kid?" I asked gently, tilting her head up.  
"How do you know about Derrick? Roy." She said, answering her own question.  
"Yeah. What's wrong?"  
"I caught him with my friend Jenny. They were... kissing."  
"Oh my god, Bea. That's terrible."  
"Not really. I mean, once I got over the fact that he cheated on me with my friend, I found I didn't really like him like that. You know?"  
Looking at me expectantly. "Nope. Not at all." I said with a smile.  
"Whatever." She said with a grin. "Besides. I like someone else." My eyes bugged out. Another guy! Ugh! Why is she so pretty???  
"And that would be...?"  
"And that would be none of your business, Mr. Mullet!" She said.  
"Yes it is!" I cried.  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yeah!"  
"Well, I'm not gonna tell you."  
"What?!"  
"I'm gonna show you." And with that, she put her lips on mine. She pulled back, eyes wide.  
"I did NOT just do that." She muttered to herself.  
I didn't answer her. I kissed her softly, and she kissed me back. We eventually made our way over to my tiny bed, her lying on top of me. And at that second, I was so happy. I thought it lasted a second. We looked up, and it was 7:45. Holy crap. I wanted to keep going, but her cell phone just HAD to ring at that precise moment.  
"CRAP. It's dad." She kissed me for a few more seconds off bliss before running out the door. She is sooooooo hot. And she's mine. I've felt this way four times in my life. Once when I met her, once when I saw her after getting out of military school, once when we beat Mother Paula's, and now. Ahhh. I'm livin' the good life.

**_Did you guys like it??? I mean, yeah. Mullet Fingers is awesome. :) REVIEW PLEASE_**


End file.
